New Year's Eve
by theprotego
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve, but it looks like everyone else has other plans. But sometimes, things can turn out in unexpected ways!


"So what're you guys doing for New Year's eve?" Stiles asked excitedly. "That New Year's party everyone's talking about sounds like it's going to be crazy. We should all go!"

"Um, no Stiles," Scott said, as they both sat down at the cafeteria table. "Kira and I are going to her lakehouse to spend New Year's together. I was going to tell you sooner, but I guess it slipped my mind."

Stiles smile faded. "Oh."

"That okay with you?" Scott asked, looking at the dismay on Stile's face.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah man, it's fine. You guys have fun." Scott had been through so much, he deserved his alone-time with Kira. She made him happy. Stiles wished Malia hadn't gone off on holiday with her (step)father. But he guessed she needed it too.

Kira and Lydia sat down at the table, and Stiles' face lit up with a new idea.

"Lydia." he said. "What're you doing this New Year's Eve."

Lydia looked up from her phone to say, "I have a date."

Stiles snorted. "With whom, Peter?"

His grin vanished when she glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I'd go on a date with the very psychotic werewolf that tried to kill me."

"Well who is it then?" Stiles persisted.

"None of your business." was the curt reply.

Stiles sulked for the rest of the day.

Of course his dad had to get back super late and exhausted on New Year's Eve. So exhausted that he hit the bed as soon as he had changed out of his uniform. Stiles sat alone on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This is not how he had wanted to be spending New Year's Eve. He didn't want to be welcoming a new year all alone, by himself, staring at a stationary ceiling fan. He wanted, more than anything, to be with the people he loved. Especially a certain someone with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He quickly dismissed the thought, trying to force Malia's face into his head instead. "I wonder what Lydia's doing now." he mumbled, before getting up from the bed.

Lydia sat alone at the dinner table, an empty plate and an untouched glass of wine in front of her. Her mother had bailed on her yet again. She'd decided to spend the night with her new boyfriend, and had called to inform her about an hour too late. Lydia watched the snow fall outside her window, and felt melancholy. This wasn't what she'd thought she'd be doing on New Year's Eve. Anything, but not alone. She almost jumped when Prada rubbed her little nose on her ankle, as if to remind Lydia she wasn't completely alone. She picked Prada up and gave her a big hug.

Suddenly, she remembered Stiles asking her what she would be doing on New Year's Eve. He didn't look to happy when she said she had a date, and she happily forgot to mention that it was with her mom, but now that she was alone... well, _he_ definitely wasn't with anyone, because Scott, Kira _and_ Malia were away. She got up, put on her coat and scarf and beanie, put Prada on the couch and said to her, "I'll be right back hun."

It was really, really cold out. Stiles pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, and walked faster. He looked up, and stopped short. In the distance, he could see the glint of strawberry blonde hair as a small figure passed under the streetlight. Lydia was cold too, she was hugging herself as she trudged forward. His heart suddenly lifted, and he tried to keep from smiling.

"Hey, Lydia!"

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking into the big New Year's Eve party Stiles had been wanting to go to all along. The music was loud, and so were the people, the lights were multi-coloured and it was warm inside.

"Let me get you a drink?" Stiles had to scream over the noise.

Lydia nodded. They made their way to the bar, and Stiles ordered their drinks.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked her. Lydia looked up from her cocktail. "Yeah, everything's fine." "What, your date blew you off?" he asked. How was she always that obvious to him, she wondered. "Yes." she said finally.

"What?" Stiles said. "Which guy in his right mind would blow you off? I mean, look at you, you're smart, and beautiful, and - and, you have the kindest heart. Like, ever." He was bumbling, he knew it.

"My date, Stiles - it was with my mum." Lydia said, after a long pause.

"Oh." said Stiles, swallowing. Well now he felt stupid.

Lydia looked at his face and burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright," he said, putting his hands up defensively. When she didn't stop laughing, he got up, pulling her up with him. "Dance with me."

The beat was intoxicating, and Lydia jumped up and down, all the while trying to stay out of Stiles way for fear of injury. He was jumping all over the place, doing his own thing, but having fun none the less. She looked at him and began to laugh, and he turned around and caught her in the act.

Just then a huge cheer went up through the room, "TEN!" as the huge screen ahead lit up with the countdown to the new year.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

The crowd was buzzing with energy, people making their way back to their friends lost in the crowd.

"SIX! FIVE!"

Lydia saw Stiles looking around at everyone, and then finally at her.

"FOUR!"

He was smiling and suddenly she realized she was glad he was there with her.

"THREE!"

Stiles looked at Lydia, and his heart lifted, and he was happy he was there with her.

"TWO!"

She didn't know why she did it, but she found herself reaching out to him.

"ONE!"

He took her hand, and she took a step closer, and pressed her lips on his.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fire crackers were going off in the distance, and it was raining ribbons and confetti, but Stiles was too stunned to notice. Lydia was kissing him, Lydia on whom he had had a crush on since the third grade. He'd dreamt a hundred times what kissing her would be like, but this - this was way better than anything he'd imagined. He put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

When he put her down, she pulled away, and took a step back, and awkward smile on her face.

"uh- Lydia-" he stuttered. "thanks?"

"Happy New Year, Stiles." she smiled.

"Happy New Year Lydia."


End file.
